1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet light generation device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor processes have become finer, transfer patterns for use in photolithography of semiconductor processes have become finer at a high pace. In the next generation, microfabrication at 20 nm or less will be in demand. Thus, there is expectation for development of an exposure device including a combination of an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation device configured to generate extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a wavelength of about 13 nm and a reduced projection reflective optical system.
Three types of EUV light generation devices have been proposed: an LPP (Laser Produced Plasma) type device using plasma generated by irradiating a target with a laser beam, a DPP (Discharge Produced Plasma) type device using plasma generated by electric discharge, and an SR (Synchrotron Radiation) type device using synchrotron orbital radiation.